


Vevie's Spawn

by MidnightSkydancer



Series: Vevie-Verse [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ball dancing with politics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Venom/Female Eddie relationship, F/M, Female Eddie Brock, Kidnapping, LOOSELY based on the "First Host" Venom comic arc, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Pregnancy, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Romantic couple getaway as they get away from their kidnapper, Space Politics, Starts with the Blip then post Blip for a bit then kidnaping and SPACE, Surprise pregnancy, This is a Venom AU but the Guardians of the Galaxy do show up eventually, Venom AU, Venom: First Host, We get to visit Klyntar!!!!, post-Blip/snappening from avengers, symbrock, whoever said romance is dead never felt up their lover in public just to make them blush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSkydancer/pseuds/MidnightSkydancer
Summary: After Venom and Evie wake up after the Blip to a new world where their identity is at risk, Tel-Kar kidnaps Venom and holds Evie hostage. As part of his political scheme on the Kree empire, Tel-Kar takes the couple to Kree space and threatens to harm them unless they go along with his plan. To make matters worse, the couple may soon have a spawn to protect.
Relationships: Evie Brooke/Venom
Series: Vevie-Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541923
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. The Blip - Prologue

They would sometimes look back on the few days before  _ it _ happened as their last real taste of freedom. Crime was low, spirits high, and their lives were on track. Back then, no one knew who Venom truly was, nor did anyone think to suspect freelance reporter Evie Brook as the alien’s host. 

It had been four years since the defeat of Drake and Riot, and Anne and Dan were the only ones left who knew Venom had ever existed. Of course, as far as they knew Venom had died in the rocket’s explosion. This was not only for their safety, but also for the safety of symbiote and host. Protecting their combined identity was a priority and Venom was still ever vigilant of nearby pedestrians cameras before forming or transforming with Evie. 

Unlike their initial symbiosis where the symbiote was wholly reliant on being attached to Evie’s body for survival, Venom had since found the secret to forming separately from his host: phetamine, and plenty of it. Serendipitously enough, the cause of this discovery was a result of their love, as sappy as it sounded. The more they began to trust, emotionally rely on, and love each other, the more phetamine was produced in Evie’s brain and the more individuality they regained. 

As long as Venom was provided with that one chemical at least once every few days, he could survive outside of Evie. In fact, they did far more than survive. The ability to form separately when needed only strengthened their bond and gave them a new appreciation for their unique relationship. Sometimes, couples just need time to themselves once in a while in order to function. And sometimes, that couple is a sweet reporter and her eight-foot tall alien boyfriend. The ability for physical separation brought them emotionally closer in the healthiest way possible.

_ That _ morning, when everything changed, was just one day shy of the anniversary of their original simbiosis. It would have been four years, three of which they were a couple. According to Venom, they were always a couple, however it took Evie a little more time to wrap her head around the fact that she loved him. Some days it was still hard for her to believe her life had changed so much for the better, but it did. 

If only it didn’t need to change again.

Those left behind called that change the “Blip”. 

~~~

The morning it happened, Evie was filming a live segment of the Brooke Report from a park in the middle of Los Angeles to report on the aftermath of current events. People were in the dark about the true reason behind the recent string of alien attacks and Evie was doing her best to piece it all together. She should have long since graduated from her popular youtube news channel to a regular slot on broadcast television, however continuing to be her own cameraman and work under her own schedule meant no loss of freedom for Venom. 

As he was whenever she was on camera, Venom remained silent. Even so, Evie could sense his trepidation at being untransformed during what he considered a crisis. Preparing to turn on the stream with one hand, Evie put the other in her jacket pocket. Slowly, Venom formed a hand threading his fingers through hers. She gave him a reassuring squeeze before starting the stream.

“Hello and welcome back to the Brooke Report,” Evie began walking through the park as she talked. “As many of you are aware, it’s been less than twelve hours since the ringed ships first arrived around the globe. Currently, only the one in Wakanda, Africa still remains.” She noticed a few people running past her with anxiety written across their faces. A lot of people wore those expressions this week. With all that was happening, she wouldn’t be surprised if panic was starting to set in. 

“While we still do not know who exactly is behind this act, people are beginning to wonder if this has any connection to the alien attack on New York seven years ago.” Her stomach churned painfully at that. She was just a teenager then, but the memory of seeing the attack live on the news still felt fresh.

A couple more runners appeared in the distance. She could feel Venom’s anxiety mingling with her own. “ _ You ok?”  _ she silently asked. It wasn’t like him to share his own distress. 

He gave off a low rumble she could feel under her skin. _ “ _ **_I sense something, but I do not know what. Be ready.”_ **

Evie turned back to her livestream but prepared to turn her camera off and run with him to transform at a moment's notice. 

“As you can see behind me, worry is starting to appear in San Francisco,” she turned the phone around to show the increasing number of fearful people rushing through the park with no clear destination. “There is still a lot we do not yet know, so please remain calm and bear with me as I share what we do know.” she said before flipping the phone back to her. 

“Despite the still unproven rumors of Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner’s presence in Africa, we do have new information on the ringed ship’s attack in New York. According to eyewitnesses of the encounter, Iron Man and Spider-Man engaged aliens from the ship in what appears to be the successful kidnapping of former surgeon, Dr. Strange. As the ship left the city, both Tony Stark and Spider-Man appeared to be in pursuit-” A man with a blank stare speed walking in the opposite direction nearly knocked her over before Venom stabilized her. 

It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on the video stream. “uh...Pepper Potts was unavailable to comment on Stark’s involvement and it is still unknown-”

“Nooo!” someone screamed. Evie whipped around to see who yelled

Venom tendriled protectively around her waist while Evie looked for the problem.The sense of danger was overpowering. But the problem wasn’t aliens, ships, or even their familiar alley-way violence they were so used to squashing. No, the problem was people were disappearing. Fading away in piles of ashes to be specific. Overcome by the shock, Evie dropped her phone.

She doubled over to dry heave, feeling bile rising up. Nearby, a mother screamed as her toddler turned into ash. An older couple blew away in the wind. Someone was crying for their partner. The once peaceful park looked like the film set for War of the Worlds.

This was wrong.

“Ven, what’s happening?” she whispered, frozen in horror.

**“Danger,”** was his only response as he struggled to form around her. They could sense something personal coming and it terrified Venom to think he couldn’t stop it. Their symbiotic connection felt weak. All around, humans were turning into dust in the wind and there was not a single thing they could do. They could save people from crumbling buildings, stop robbers, and even rescue drowning children, but their strength stopped just short of unnatural horror crisis. 

Venom looked around desperately for a way to help, for something, anything. Just then the pair felt anxiety and nausea soar through them. Venom roared in pain, falling to the ground. Their simbiosis was getting difficult to maintain and Venom half detransformed. Panting from the pain and sensory overload, Evie felt her arm tingle and looked on in horror as it too began ashing away just as the others had. Panic set in.

**“EVIE HOLD ON, STAY WITH ME!”**

Evie barely felt him slip away from her skin to cradle her vanishing body, “Ven I lo-”

And then darkness fell to the sound of Klyntarin screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most stressful way to start a fic that eventually results in the Guardians of the Galaxy crashing a space ball by blasting Footloose on the speakers. hhhhhhh
> 
> I think I may have channeled my pandemic anxiety into chp1.


	2. Reawakening

Evie awoke with a painful gasp. Every sensation was magnified tenfold and it was overwhelming. She opened her eyes and could barely make out the silhouette of someone over her. The figure pulled her into an embrace, saying words beyond Evie’s ability to comprehend. She could feel hot wet drops fall onto her back. Was the figure crying? She tried to remember what had happened but her head began to ache. 

Evie laboriously reached up to feel the figure’s back, each movement was a struggle and even her lungs hurt to take in air. When her hands made contact, the figure felt different from what she expected, smooth. Evie ran her hands over the alien skin, desperately searching for someday she could remember who this was. They must be important to her, she could tell that much. The figure was shaking, talking to her in hushed tones. She began to understand what they were saying. 

“ **...you were gone...you...your body turned to ash...I...Evie...”**

His voice sparked recognition. Suddenly everything came back in crashing waves. Symbiosis, the rocket, their life together, people fading away….

“Ven?” He shuddered in response. She pulled away to look into his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face and she reached up to wipe them away in a caress.

Venom turned into her palm and kissed it like she was the very air he breathed. His sun, his stars, his entire universe.

“ **I thought I lost you** ,” he whispered against her skin. He leaned forward until their foreheads met and held her a bit more tightly. “ **You were gone, it was as though you never existed,** ” he said, taking a shuddering breath.

“I’m here now, we’re here,” Evie felt her own tears spilling over, “Ven...what exactly happened?”

“... **I don’t know** . **When you vanished, I couldn’t think, I couldn't breathe. Centuries passed in those few seconds. Then, I began turning into ash as well before reawakening with you in my arms.** ” 

Evie’s heart ached for him, if the roles had been reversed she would have begged for death rather than face life apart. She knew he felt the same. They could survive short periods of time separate from their shared thoughts and body, but to see each other literally disappear with no promise of returning was a recurring nightmare since the battle with Drake and Riot. That was the day Evie died and Venom almost did too. After that, they silently promised each other to never again let something happen to the other. Now knowing their promise could become null within thirty seconds, anxiety started to flood the couple. 

They needed each other, more than they could ever say.

Leaning up, Evie captured his Venom’s with her own. Slowly, Venom melted against her soft touch and his breathing steadied. “We’re here,” she whispered against his lips, her soft touch creating electric sparks, “we’ve got us.”

Realizing they had yet to reunite through symbiosis, Venom began the process. Immediately, a flood of emotions poured through their bond. It was as if a dam had been broken between them freeing previously put away emotions. The first, and perhaps the strongest emotion, was the relief of being alive together. Then in quick succession came each emotion Venom experienced in those seconds he was without Evie after she vanished: horror, fear, anger. Next came his joy and hope after reawakening cradling her in his arms with her heart beating strongly. And again, the emotion that rose above the others: relief. But it was more than the normal relief one would experience after overcoming a traumatic situation or painful encounter. This relief was overwhelming, all consuming. It was so strong, Evie felt herself sobbing into their kiss. 

Suddenly, a twig snapped. Breaking out of their intimate moment, the couple looked around suddenly remembering they weren’t alone a moment ago. But instead of people, the park was filled with tall dark stones. Hundreds of names were engraved on them and at the top were the words “The Vanished”.

A chill went up Evie’s spine. “I think...this is a memorial.” 

One by one, others began appearing throughout the monuments. Venom quickly retreated into Evie to avoid being spotted. 

A few feet away, the vanished toddler from earlier reappeared and began wailing for its mama. Evie picked up the child and attempted to calm him down, bouncing back and forth. His cries echoed the concern written across the reappeareds’ faces. She could hear people calling out names of loved ones with no answering call.

**_The offspring needs his parent. Where is the mother?_ **

_I have a bad feeling a lot more time has passed than we thought. Transforming the park into this memorial would have taken a long time to build. The baby’s mom could be anywhere now._

Venom was silent for a moment to think, then felt up her back pocket. _Sigh,_ **_If we hadn't lost your phone, that would have been the first news source to che-._ **

It was then something caught his eye and he directed Evie towards a nearby monument. After sensing no one was watching, Venom reached out tendril and pointed to one single name. “ **Evie, it’s…”**

Evie felt the blood drain from her face as she read the words “ _Evangeline Brooke_ ”. She was listed among the vanished.

Putting a protective tendril around her waist, Venom hugged her and the crying child close. “ **We’re going to find out what happened**.”

~~~

The small group of reappeared soon gathered together in the middle of the memorial. It was the subconscious of gathering of people that occurs when nothing makes sense except for each other. Evie still carried the toddler, who had finally settled down. 

A few pulled out their phones to check for an answer in the news. The older couple next to Evie shared their screen with her as they read reports from all over the globe of how people were reappearing exactly where they vanished. The wife let out a sob upon hearing five whole years had passed since half of all life disappeared.

_ Five years… _

She held the baby a bit tighter. It was like waking up in a dream. Nothing was really registering as real for Evie. It couldn’t be real, half a decade couldn’t have gone by and missed them...could it? She believed in aliens, powered people, and technology beyond imagination, but something on this scale was too much. It wasn’t real.

_ Five years… _

Venom rubbed a soothing hand over her back hidden by her shirt.  **_It’s real, Evie._ **

_ Five years… _ she replayed those two words over and over, and would continue to do so until it made sense.

_ Oh god, Anne and Dan. Had they disappeared too?  _

**_Maybe. It looks like people are returning though, so either way they’re safe._ **

_ Mrs. Chen? _

**_No, she’s too stubborn to go anywhere unless she wants to._ **

Evie cracked a small smile at that.

A few new people rushed over to the group, then five more. Soon a small crowd surrounded them, each person looking among the reapeared’s faces. 

“Sarah!” One man ran over to a young woman in the group and embraced her.

“John?” 

“Grandpa!”

The area filled with names called out. Most of the reappeared were united with their loved one, but some still stood alone.

“Oh my god, Timmy!” A woman screamed before rushing towards Evie and the toddler. It was the mother, just a little bit older than when Evie last saw her. She quickly handed the child over. The woman fell to her knees, kissing her son’s face over and over again between her tears. 

Evie felt her own tears fall as she watched each reunion, but the mother and child touched her the most.

**_We should go find An-_ **

“EVIE”, she heard her name a split second before someone ran into her, hugging her tight. A second later another pair or arms held her as well. It was Anne and Dan.

**_Right on time._ ** Evie could feel Venom grinning inside her, and he wasn’t the only one smiling.

“You stupid idiot! We had a funeral for you and everything. Damn you!” The woman choked back a sob and buried her face into Evie’s shoulder.

Evie smiled, “I love you too, Anne.”

Dan wasn’t one to hold back his feelings, and he too was crying. “We came over as soon as we heard people were returning to the exact same place they disappeared.”

“How’d you guys even know I was here?”

Anne looked up, “The Brooke Report, you were streaming that day.”

Evie stilled.  _ Oh no.  _ The moment Evie dropped her phone they both had completely forgotten it was live. Was their transformation caught on camera?

**_Fuck._ **

Grinning mirthlessly, Anne nodded knowing exactly what Evie was thinking. “Oh yes. Seems like the four of us are due for a nice  _ long _ talk. In fact, we need to get you out of here before the media arrive.”

_ FUCK. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can neither confirm nor deny that taking care of the toddler was foreshadowing. Also I added what originally was half of chp3 to this chapter since it flowed better.


	3. Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom trended on Twitter today due to a video of a Klyntar-like worm creature! I got so excited that I had to update this chapter immediately since it also involves a viral video!!

Sitting in the backseat of Dan’s car, Evie tried to take deep calming breaths. Their identity had been exposed and her anxiety was skyrocketing as a result. Meanwhile, Venom was completely pissed at his lack of awareness putting them at risk. Yes, they still needed to know why half of all life disappeared, but one life-changing revelation at a time.

“Ok, what exactly did people see?” Maybe it wasn’t as bad as her irrational thinking led her to believe?

Instead of describing it, Anne queued up the video and handed over her phone. 

“Under different circumstances, you’d be happy to know the video was trending for a month.” Dan said, trying to lighten the mood.

Evie took another deep breath and hit play.

She had fallen out of frame when her phone dropped, so no one actually saw Venom form around her. What the video  _ did _ show was him stepping into view, falling to the ground mostly out of frame, and detransforming to reveal her shoes before her legs ashed away moments later. Ok, well she couldn’t be identified from just that. Her feet were pretty wide anyway so no one would assume the Lethal Protector had a woman underneath. “Uh, is that all? Guess I was freaking out over nothing.”

Anne reached back to rewind the video a few seconds and turned the sound up, “Keep watching.”

Venom’s voice boomed out of the phone’s speakers,  **“EVIE HOLD ON, STAY WITH ME!”**

“Ven, I lo-” said a female’s voice distinctly belonging to one Evie Brooke.

Anne paused the video, taking back her phone. “So when exactly were you planning on telling us he was alive?”

“ **Never,** ” Venom answered, forming in the seat next to Evie. Anne didn’t even blink.

“Even after we helped you? After  _ I  _ helped you?”

“Anne, please understand we were scared of potentially putting you both in danger if you knew Venom was alive.”

Anne sighed, then reached over to hold Evie’s hand. “You can rely on us, you know. We’re not that fragile.”

“ **Well actually, every one of you humans is incredibly fragi-”**

Evie elbowed him, “That’s not helping, Ven.” She turned back to her friend, “I wanted to tell you, honestly. Please don’t be mad.”

Anne smiled gently, “It’s ok, I understand. You still owe me big time for lying, but I’ve had a...rather long time to process it.”

**“Yes, about that...does anyone know why we all disappeared?”**

“That’s a bit more complicated. The real answer is we have no clue.”

“ _ Yet _ .” Dan commented from the driver's seat. “We have no clue  _ yet.  _ The Avengers haven’t exactly been giving out explanations so to speak. Rumor has it this was the work of some tyrannical alien on a self-righteous power trip.”

“Pretty big power if you ask me. Wait, my apartment...is it still mine? The lease should have run out years ago.”

Venom leaned in, wanting to know as well. He knew their home held deep significance for his mate’s well-being. Plus it was close to an excellent hunting area if they ever needed to feed again.

“Evie, I’m so sorry,” Anne rubbed the back of Evie’s hand. “When you were declared legally dead they invalidated your lease.”

Evie let go of Anne to put her head in her hands. “Great, now I’m homeless  _ and _ dead.” Venom rubbed the back of her neck.

**“I will take care of us, we’ll find a new home.”**

“But we did manage to save all your things.” Evie looked up. “We put most of it in a storage unit near the house, but some we kept in a guest room in case...well in case you came back.”

Evie started to cry again. Her friends really did love her. “I can’t believe you have an Evie room,” she joked. “Miss me that much, did you?”

Anne leaned into the backseat for a hug. “More than you’ll ever know.”

“Hey not to put an end to the emotional reunion going on, but V should make himself scarce,” Dan sniffed away a tear. “we’re almost home.”

The symbiote didn’t need to be asked twice and melted back into Evie.

“Wait, your apartment is on the other side of town. Why are we over here?”

Anne glanced at Dan before responding. “We needed a bigger place. For...our family.”

Oh.

Evie was so caught up in dealing with Anne knowing about Venom that she blissfully forgot just how long she had been gone.

_ ‘Our family’...so they had kids. Of course they did, it’s been half a decade.  _

Feeling her distress, Venom formed his hand holding her own and gave a comforting squeeze to let her know he was there for her.

**_You ok?_ **

_ No. My best friend in the whole world had babies and I missed it. _

Acting like that piece of news wasn’t hitting her like a ton of bricks, Evie steeled herself and put on her most genuine-ish smile, “So...Can I meet them?”

* * *

While Dan thanked a neighbor on the front porch for watching the kids, Anne led Evie into her beautiful townhouse. It felt surreal being there. According to her personal timeline, Evie had enjoyed dinner with the couple in their apartment only a few days ago. They had laughed over the most mundane things and spent the night talking about plans for the future. Well that future had already arrived for her friends, and it was jarring coming to terms with accepting it.

“Angie, come here, I want you to meet someone special to Mommy and Daddy,” Anne called to a three year old girl in blonde pigtails coloring at the kitchen table. The girl bounced over and hid behind Anne’s leg shyly. “Sweetheart, this is your Aunt Evie.”

The girl looked at Evie quizzically. “The lady in the pictures?”

“That’s right. This is Mommy’s friend.” She turned to introduce her daughter, “And this is my sweet Angie.”

**_That’s short for Evangeline, they named their spawn after you._ ** Venom bristled with pride at his mate having a namesake.

Evie figured it was more of a spinoff of Anne, but she didn’t want to squash Venom’s dreams. She smiled, kneeling down to the child’s level. “It’s very nice to meet you, Angie.” 

The girl was still partially hidden behind her mother’s leg. “Daddy said you were on a long trip. Where’d you go?”

Anne laughed awkwardly, “Well...honey, you see-”

“Yep, I went pretty far away and I just got back today.” Evie grinned and stroked her chin thoughtfully, “But it looks like a lot of things have changed while I was gone and now I need a friend to help me catch up.” Evie leaned close, “Hmm, you don’t happen to know anybody who can help me with that, do you?”

Angie giggled and let go of Anne’s leg, “I can be your friend!”

**_I like this offspring. It’s adorable._ ** Evie mentally agreed. This kid was too cute and she looked exactly like a miniature Anne.

“You  _ can _ ? That’s great! I had a feeling I could count on you.” She glanced over at Anne to invite her into their game, but was surprised to see the woman tearing up. She raised her eyebrows to ask, “ _ You ok?”  _

Anne nodded and swept away a runaway tear. “I’ve just waited a long time for this day.” A baby’s cry echoed through the house. Anne looked down the hall before running a hand over her daughter’s hair. “Sweetie, maybe you could show Aunt Evie what you were drawing? I’m going to check on your brother.”

Angie grabbed Evie’s hand to lead her over to the table. Looking back, Evie saw Anne lingering at the doorway for a moment smiling at the two of them together. 

Evie allowed the girl to dominate her time sitting at the kitchen table coloring while she waited to meet the other child. Due to the nature of her job, she hadn’t spent much time with small children. Still, she was happy to find it came easy to her as she interacted with Angie. The toddler soon captured the journalist’s heart and soothed away most of the pain she felt over those missing years with her friend.

They had been alone only a few minutes when Anne returned holding a grumpy baby boy. “Evie, this is Toby, my youngest.”

“Hey there little guy,” Evie rose from her chair to see the baby better.“Oh Anne, he’s precious! He looks just like Dan too.”

Anne smiled, “Would you like to hold him?” Evie nodded as Anne carefully placed the baby in her arms. Evie’s heart skipped a beat when Toby looked up into her eyes and coo’d. 

“Looks as though the tiny terror likes you, Evie,” Dan entered the kitchen. “He usually hates it when anyone but us holds him. You must be a natural with kids.” 

Evie smiled looking down at the child as the couple began prepping dinner. Toby was so soft and warm in her arms, almost like a little kitten. Holding the baby just felt right.  _ Isn’t he sweet, Ven?  _ Her lover however was strangely quiet during the encounter, but that wasn’t too out of character for him. He never spoke about babies.

They had never really talked about their feelings regarding children, so Evie had no idea if Venom would even want children of their own. She didn’t even know if it was physically possible for them to conceive. They were two very different species after all. A part of her was disappointed to realize if it was, she would have already gotten pregnant by now considering they had been together for three years. Unless...maybe Venom’s species reproduced differently? 

With a slight start, Evie realized that was the very first instance where she considered the possibility of them having kids.  _ Did _ she even want children? That was a concept that had seemed so far out of reach before she met Venom. She had still been in college at the time and was just starting her career. And now? If they hadn’t blipped five years into the future, homeless and probably jobless, this would have sparked an important conversation between the two of them. Evie knew that even if they wanted kids they would have to wait until their life was stable again. 

But her question still remained:  _ did _ she want kids? Evie felt a small tug and looked down to find the baby's tiny fists curled into her shirt as he drifted off to sleep in her arms. Her heart melted at the sight.

Yes, she did want a child of her own. But did Venom feel the same?


	4. Catching Up

Since it was already getting late, Anne left to put the kids to bed while Dan showed Evie to her room. The guest room was upstairs in a secluded part of the house so they didn’t worry too much about the kids running over and seeing Venom transformed. Evie wondered if that was part of the reason why they chose this townhouse. Just in case, Venom chose to remain hidden until he was sure the offspring were asleep.

“Like we said in the car, a lot of your things are in a storage unit,” Dan said when they reached the guest room door. “If you make a list of what you want, we can bring it here tomorrow.” Evie nodded her thanks.

When she opened the door, Evie gasped softly. Everything was set up as if she had already moved in. Her bed, desk, and bookshelves appeared to be permanent fixtures in the space. Anne and Dan had even saved her curtains and, after taking a quick glance towards the open closet, her clothes as well. 

Even the photos she had of Venom and her together were there, hung lovingly on the wall above her desk. They had always hidden them when friends visited her apartment, so seeing them around her home after she disappeared must have been a little bit of a shock. Although considering some of the photo’s subject matter, she now realized Dan was joking when he said he hadn’t been sure that she and Venom were romantically involved. Anyone would immediately recognize they were in love after seeing those photos. 

Evie looked to Dan for an explanation of why they put so much effort into her room.

“It was Anne,” Dan said from the doorway. “She always knew you’d come back eventually. After the Vanishing, she spent months trying to contact the Avengers and find out what was being done to bring everyone back.” He sighed, “That ended up leading nowhere, so I convinced her to stop. A couple years passed, but when Anne became pregnant after the move she shifted her focus into preparing this room for you.” The man chuckled, “Your room was ready even before the baby’s was.”

Evie had to sit down on the bed. _Anne did this?_ Seeing how carefully everything had been set up for her return was overwhelming and she began tearing up. The reality of her home being gone was finally hitting her and she was so grateful for her friend’s dedication. Venom remained silent, bur sent comforting feelings her way to help calm her down.

Looking over at the desk, she was happy to see her computer and, much to her surprise, her phone too. “I thought I lost this,” she picked the device up, “how on earth did you guys find it?”

“After everyone disappeared, we looked for you in the park,” answered Anne walking in. She sat down next to Evie. “It was propped up against a rock next to where you vanished, still live streaming. That’s how we knew where it was.”

“Anne wouldn’t leave the park until she found it,” Dan commented.

“Well, I’m grateful. Not just the phone, but for everything. For the first moment since waking up at the memorial, it’s all just starting to sink in for me how much everything has changed.” Evie swiped at a runaway tear. “Somehow, I thought my home was still there.”

Anne’s expression softened and she pulled Evie into a tight hug. Venom hugged them both with a tendril from Evie’s back, but Anne didn’t seem to mind.

“Anne, I don’t know what I’d do right now if it weren’t for you and Dan.” She wiped away more tears before they could fall onto Anne’s neck.

“Dan and I planned for this a long time ago.” She pulled away to look at her friend’s face. “Our home is your home. You can stay here as long as you need.”

* * *

The two couples soon returned downstairs to talk more over drinks in the living room. Both women were looking forward to catching up on what they had missed, especially now with everything out in the open. Anne and Dan sat on one couch with Evie on the other, wine glasses in hand. To avoid scaring the children, Venom had remained hidden earlier, but now formed separately from his host to sit next to her once the coast was clear.

“So,” Anne leaned over to fill Evie’s glass. “I want to hear everything about you two.” 

Evie glanced over at Venom for a moment. Sharing their story wasn’t something she was used to. “Well, four years is a long time. Where should we start?”

“How about right after the rocket exploded. You later said Venom had died but, “ she gestured to the symbiote, “that’s obviously not the case.”

Venom nodded. “ **It is true that I mostly burnt away in the fire. Evie did not know I survived until days after.** ” He reached for her hand knowing it was a painful memory.

Evie looked down. “When I first said I thought he died, I wasn’t lying. I really thought he was gone.” That night had sent Evie into another downwards spiral similar to when she and Anne had a falling out. The difference was that in Venom’s case, it felt more final. Evie had experienced her share of death, but Venom’s hit differently. He was someone who could look inside her deepest fears and still decide to stay with her. He knew her. She had to explain a lot of her world to the symbiote, but she never needed to explain her emotions. He always could feel them for himself. The _reasons_ behind these emotions and feelings required explanations at times, but he didn’t need to be told when she was anxious, happy, or lonely. He just knew. Encountering someone like that and then losing them instantly would have a devastating impact on anyone. 

“But one day,” Evie looked back up at Anne, “I felt a small flutter of thoughts. ‘Protect’, ‘save’, and ‘returned’ were a few of the words I could make out for a while. But I knew it was Venom. Our connection still felt so fragile, I was scared if I told anyone he would just disappear again. Thankfully, he continued to regain his strength little by little. It was a long process, but I felt myself healing too.” She smiled at Venom and squeezed his hand affectionately. “Eventually, he was back to normal. That was right around the time you helped me sue the Life Foundation.” She said, turning back to Anne.

“You definitely were acting a little out of it back then. Staring off into space, not hearing questions, sweating a lot...was that all because of Venom?”

Evie rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah, he would pop into my head at random times to talk. That was pretty distracting. We were still working on the concept of boundaries at the time.” Venom looked away sheepishly. He had been so happy to still be with Evie in her world that he had a habit of starting conversations at inopportune times.

“And the sweating?” Dan asked.

“That was due to Venom as well. While he was regaining his strength, it was hard for me to find the right food for us. I lost a lot of energy just keeping him alive through symbiosis and we were still losing strength. Hence the sweating.”

“I remember you told me he had to eat people, is that the food you meant?”

“ **Yes. Evie was too fragile to hunt alone, so we had to make due with what was available. My kind require live food, but we were forced to eat dead meat.** ”

“He means raw meat,” Evie was quick to cut in seeing her friend’s confused faces. “I had to eat raw steak back then, and let’s just say it affected both of us badly. Venom constantly fought his need to hunt for live food too, which also caused the sweating. We were a mess back then, literally and figuratively.”

Anne looked hesitant to ask the next question. “So...do you still need to eat humans, Venom?”

Venom grinned widely, “ **No, not since Evie and I became mates. As long as she produces phetamine, I can survive perfectly well without hunting.** ”

Anne and Dan’s jaws dropped and they looked at each other in disbelief. Evie grimaced internally, realizing how bizarre this all must seem to them.

“I KNEW it!!” Anne squealed at Dan.

“What?”

“ **What?** ”

“I _told_ you she was trying to say ‘love you’. But did you believe me? _Nooo._ Ha, you owe me ten bucks mister.” she said holding out her hand to Dan for the imaginary cash.

“So...I’m guessing you two already suspected we were a couple. Is that right?”

“I had my suspicions,” Dan shrugged, “but Anne believed it ever since she watched your video.” 

Anne was visibly excited. “How long have you two been a couple?”

“Three years according to our timeline.” Evie caressed Venom’s knuckles, “Venom likes to say it was from the moment he kissed me in the woods, but we didn’t officially become a couple until exactly a year later after dating for three months.”

“That’s why you always refused to let us set you up with someone. Dan and I just figured you were focusing on your career.”

“Well, you _were_ partially right,” Evie offered. “But yes, that’s why. The one time I tried to go on a blind date, Venom kept talking to me the whole time. I got so flustered that I faked stomach cramps in order to leave. Ven and I had been officially dating for a month at the time.”

“ **We actually started the human ritual of dating long before that. But Evie did not realize.”**

She blushed. It was true, she was a bit dense when it came to the relationship department. At the time, she just thought the outings she and Venom had gone on were just “things friends do”. _As if it was purely friendly to sweep your partner off her feet for intimate stargazing and midnight picnics,_ she thought ironically. She could feel Venom purr slightly at the memory.

Anne laughed, “I’m not surprised. Evie always was a bit slow to recognize certain romantic cues. She was always so focused on finishing college before dating that she usually didn’t pick up on flirting unless I was there to point it out to her.”

Venom nodded in agreement. “ **I had to study human culture while she slept to understand why she wasn’t reciprocating my affections. One time I even tried placing my hand on-** ”

“Alright, enough of that,” Evie blushed harder. “We all know I’m a master of being an oblivious dumbass, no need to rub it in.” _Or share intimate details of our private moments together._

Dan cleared his throat and attempted to change the subject a bit. “Venom said you two are “mates”, is that his way of saying you’re married?”

Evie nodded, appreciating the shift. “For all intents and purposes, yes. Just not in the legal sense.”

“ **Klyntars do not have a concept of ‘marriage’,** ” Venom explained. **“However, while rare it is not unheard of for my kind to form close bonds with our hosts. Therefore, I consider Evie as my mate.”**

“Is that what you are?” asked Anne. “A Klyntar?”

“ **Yes, my homeworld bears the same name.** ”

“And where is it exactly, your homeworld?”

“ **It’s...very far from here. I lost track when the Life Foundation captured us.** ”

“Well it can’t be too far if humans made it there,” Dan commented.

“ **Actually, we were on a meteor closer to your solar system when they found us. No human has ever stepped foot on Klyntar.** ”

Evie listened silently. Venom had told her all of this years ago, so this wasn’t anything new to her. He had used their mental link to show her what his planet looked like, and it was truly beautiful. Rich with flora and fauna and entirely alien to anything on earth. The colors were so vibrant, they could have been painted on. She always wished it was possible for her to visit. It was disappointing that she could show him everything in her world but could never enter his. Although, since technology kept improving on Earth, maybe Venom could take her there on a ship one day. Until then they had to be content with relying on his memory.

Being lost in thought, Evie missed Anne asking if they wanted to visit the storage unit the next day. Venom answered for her and mentally sent the message Evie’s way. 

“What? Oh, yeah that sounds great.” Evie could feel the wine taking effect. She snuggled closer to Venom, setting her head on his chest as he placed an arm around her back. Venom gently rubbed her side as the conversation went on. 

Evie was content to simply exist in her state of alcohol-induced tranquility. She listened as the group talked long into the night about the four years after Venom arrived and the five they missed. For a moment it felt like how things used to be. It felt right. The entire world may have changed on the surface, but the love and friendship Evie shared with these people would always remain.


	5. Research

After retiring to their room for the evening, the couple opened Evie’s computer to catch up on the past five years of news. Anne and Dan had already gotten them up to speed on pretty much everything, but Evie was nothing if not painfully thorough when it came to investigating. The couple settled into the desk chair with Venom half-formed to hug his mate from behind and watch the computer screen over her shoulder.

Evie’s search history soon became filled with opinion pieces, world events, theories, local changes, you name it. Apparently these were popular searches that night since she and Venom weren’t the only two people who returned. An entire website was actively being constructed with more information added each minute to help fill the other fifty percent of the population in. By perusing the various articles, Evie found out the Avengers had recently been involved in a large-scale battle with an alien force. Reportedly, they had been the ones to bring back everyone, but there was no confirmation as of yet. Evie ended up in a rabbit hole of theories that engrossed the couple for a good hour. 

Satisfied they were adequately informed on enough intergalactic news to last them a lifetime, Venom and Evie turned their focus to learn what exactly the public knew about Evie and Venom. Researching current articles on Venom had always been a favorite hobby of Evie’s. Each encounter with the media or citizen journalists created countless opinions involving the city’s Lethal Protector, ranging from conspiracy theories to thirsty social media posts. Those were the ones that always cracked Evie up the most. She had previously started making a scrapbook cataloging his notoriety and sex appeal in the media. It would have been a great gag gift for their next anniversary. The book must be in storage, she hoped. Evie also hoped Anne and Dan were wise enough to not open it. Some things were just for couples, not their friends.

In regards to uncovering a wide range of delightful search results the past few years, tonight’s research was no different, except for the fact that Evie was included. Some local websites said she was the alien’s lover, while others believed Evie Brooke had died years before the Blip and was replaced with Venom’s shape-shifting mate who stole her identity. One source had been smart enough to piece together the time of Venom’s first appearance with when Evie would have encountered the Life Foundation leading to her suing. Hmm, pretty observant but not really incriminating. Fortunately, most people just assumed she knew Venom and that they just happened to both be in the park that day. That the alien had arrived to protect her but was too late.

It wasn’t nearly as bad as they had thought. Evie could feel Venom relax behind her, relieved that they were safe for the most part. The crazies would forever dog them for answers after this, but at least Evie could easily convince reputable and influential sources that she was not involved with Venom. She was known for her dedication to uncovering the truth whatever the cost, and that meant very few people would suspect her of lying.

Regardless, they would need to come up with a reason as to why they were both at the park that day. Venom suggested a few new search terms to help them learn more about just how deep the theories went. It was a fascinating out-of-body experience to read about their supposed lives from the perspective of complete strangers. Some of the more personal details presented in a few chat rooms were eerily similar to the truth of Venom and Evie’s relationship. 

Among some short stories written about their “scandalous love life”, Evie even found art of the two of them ranging from sweet drawings to...rather compromising situations. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. A few of the drawings were...pretty accurate, whereas the others sparked her imagination as to what was physically possible. Could she even bend like that?

Venom had a very different response.  **“Evie, Evie it’s us! How did they obtain photographs of us in bed to base their art on?!”**

She blushed harder, “Ven, I’m sure people just used their imaginations-”

**“I repeatedly scoured our home for hidden cameras or other devices! Especially near our nest”** Venom formed to his full frame and jumped up to pace the room. “ **There was nothing!** ”

“Babe, calm down, you’re freaking out over nothing.” she ignored the fact that her mate just called their bed a nest and quickly saved a few pieces for the scrapbook. The symbiote began moving books aside haphazardly and looking behind picture frames. “Wait, are you seriously looking for hidden cameras right now? Right in Anne’s guest room?” 

“ **We’ve been away for half a century, technology must have advanced.** ” He paused, scanning the room. “ **It may be invisible,”** he muttered to himself.

Evie rolled her eyes at his paranoia, “Ven, seriously.” He didn’t respond. “Ven!” she tossed a blanket his way. He snapped out of his search and caught it. “Love, artists don’t need exact references to draw things. Those people just guessed, sixty percent accurately I gotta say, what we must look like in bed.” While it was true their privacy had been greatly violated through artistic interpretation, she’d be lying if she didn’t admit some of the pieces were rather beautiful. “There were no spy devices then, and there are none now.”

“ **Hmm, I can see your point,”** Venom narrowed his eyes, “ **But** **I still don’t appreciate others picturing my mate like that** ,” he looked over her frame, growling darkly. “ **Only I get to see you that way.”**

“See me like what exactly?” Evie asked with faux-innocence as she moved over to lay across the bed. She propped up her head in her hand, “Care to tell me more about how you ‘picture’ me?”

Catching on, Venom let the blacket fall to the floor as he crawled onto the bed in a predatory stance. “ **Maybe I should just show you?** ” Venom smirked, hovering just inches over her.

“Let me think…” Evie ran her fingertips over his chest absentmindedly. “I guess I do see how that could answer my burning questions. Maybe we can even test out just how accurate those positions are. For journalistic research of course.”

Venom growled softly and leaned in to kiss at her neck. “ **Seems like a good plan.** ” She arched into his touch ever so slightly as he gently nibbled at her pulsepoint. “ **Your heart rate is increasing.”**

She draped her arms across his shoulders, “I was just thinking about all the first-hand research I’m going to conduct for my article.” 

Venom trailed a line of lazy kisses up to her lips, “ **Oh, and what kind of article would this be** ?”

“A feature piece on the Lethal Protector and his  _ many abilities, _ ” she winked seductively, pulling him into a kiss. 

Venom rumbled and began tracing her form with one hand while the other kept him from placing the majority of his weight on her smaller frame. “ **Hm** ,  **Sounds like you may require a personal interview,** ” his lips ghosted over hers.

“Oh definitely. What kind of journalist would I be if I neglected to interview my main source?” Evie wound her legs over his hips to pull his body closer. “Although, it would be highly unethical as I’m intimately involved with said source.” 

Evie pretended to move away only to squeal as she was pushed back into the sheets. “ **How about we conduct this interview orally tonight?** ”

* * *

The good news is that despite the question of ethics, their interview went smashingly. The bad news is they were so caught up in each other that they neglected to sense the pair of crystal blue eyes silently watching the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bee, this is the closest thing to smut I've ever published. I hope you're proud of me. UwU


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie is confronted by the press regarding her relationship to the Lethal Predator. Meanwhile, Venom gets a bit frisky.

Anne drove Evie to their storage unit the next day so she could bring back her things if she needed anything else to be comfortable. Looking over the dusty boxes of her packed up life was bizarre to say the least. It was as if she had time traveled in the park that day. From a certain point of view, she really did.

Before heading back, Venom helped her select a few essential boxes containing more clothes, her journals, and momentos. She didn’t like the idea of leaving so much behind, especially her motorcycle, but there wouldn’t be any room to keep it in the guest bedroom. And it wasn’t like she could move into her old apartment either. She had called her landlord that morning only to be answered by someone entirely different. That person refused to believe she had returned and wouldn’t even consider giving her back the apartment lease. Officially, Evie Brooke was dead. She had died five years ago and now only existed as a ghost. Ghosts don’t have jobs, nor do they have the funds to buy back their apartments. Still, she was determined to get her and Venom’s home back no matter how long it took. 

Evie had also called her old bosses to see if her job as a full-time online writer was still available for her. While they were ecstatic their best writer had returned from the dead, they couldn’t legally hire her until she was processed through the new government system being set up for those who had returned. With the promise of being hired immediately after processing, Evie patiently waited while official processing stations were set up around the city. 

To keep them occupied, Venom materialized his full form over her to explore the “new” San Francisco. At its core, the city was the same, however it’s surface told a much different story. With half of all life gone for five years, some areas showed obvious signs of neglect and abandonment. The city had also seen a resurgence of crime, which Venom began to take care of right away. Pretty soon photos and footage announcing the Lethal Predator’s return flooded the social media.

With “the return of Venom” circulating through the press, speculation regarding his relationship to one Evie Brooke saw a revival. She had not yet been seen by the public, but since her disappearance in the Blip had been seen by the world, the popular assumption was she had returned as well. When they weren’t out patrolling the city, Evie and Venom spent each night scouring the internet for news of themselves. It would only be a matter of time before Evie had to “set the record straight”, so to speak, and publicly deny that she was in fact in a relationship with Venom. But with so much already going on, it was a luxury to pretend that very event was far in the future.

* * *

After a week had passed since the vanished reappeared, the city finally opened their official processing centers. Identity theft had been common the first year or two after the vanishing, and the government was eager to prevent that from happening again by having each “Blipped” individual register for a new specialized ID. All that would be required of them was to sign a few legal documents to reverse being legally considered dead. Evie went to register herself as officially “returned” at one of the various temporary government tents set up throughout the city. 

This was sure to be a messy process that begged for proper media coverage, but Evie didn’t have the emotional energy to report on it just yet, being among the vanished herself. She still had not made any public appearances and was purposefully avoiding the press that morning. If they spotted her, doubtlessly she would be bombarded with invasive questions pertaining to her relationship with the Lethal Protector. Evie wanted to enjoy some anonymity for just a little bit that morning. Answering to the media was inevitable, they both knew that, but they already had enough on their plate for the time being. A couple hours of peace wouldn’t be too much to ask for, would it?

Apparently, it would. 

She was spotted while filling out some paperwork verifying her identity and registering for her new government license listing her forever as “blipped”, (meaning that anyone who saw her new ID would automatically detract five years off her current age). Unfortunately, a kid recognized her face and tugged on his dad’s arm to point her out. 

“Dad! Dad, look over at the bench, it’s the reporter lady from the video!” Several adults overheard his excitement and looked her way. “Let’s go ask her if she’ll let me meet Venom!” The dad hushed him, but people continued to stare.

_ Shit.  _ Evie looked for the nearest exit, but noticed some people had pulled out their phones to film her.  _ So much for a few hours of peace. _

**_We should leave. Get out of here before reporters arrive._ **

She quickly scanned the paperwork. There wasn’t too much for her to complete and they had already taken her new ID photo. If she left now it would only be harder to re-register.  _ No, as much as I hate the idea of it, we’ll have to face the music sometime. If I rush out, it would only confirm the public’s suspicions about us. Make it look as though I have something to hide. _

**_Fine, but what will you tell them?_ ** Evie could sense Venom’s apprehension. They were both starting to feel like cornered animals. 

Evie tore her gaze away from the entrance of the tent and returned to the paperwork.  _ How about this: We met when I was investigating the Life Foundation and a few times in the city while on the job, but that’s really it. Also, I’ve been known to be snarky on television, so it won’t be out of character for me to act as though I find the idea of me being “some kind of girlfriend” to you is an attractive yet ridiculous idea.  _ She straightened the papers out and made her way to the desk to hand them in.  _ Thoughts? _

**_Do you really plan to refer to me as attractive?_ **

Evie snorted, earning a glare from the woman processing her papers. “Sorry,” the journalist pointed to her ear where Venom had already formed a black earbud, “podcast. Trying to catch up on the last few years.” The woman sniffed in response, turning back to more important things. 

_ Do you think I shouldn’t say you're attractive? You saw the articles that came out even before the Blip. I wouldn’t be the first one to admit you're hot as heck. Worst case scenario I’ll be added to the list of public figures who’d be down to- _

**_Ok, ok, I see your point. It’s just...nice to know you’d say that in public. Makes me feel good._ **

_ Love, if you’re cool with it, I’d even go on record to say anyone would be lucky to call you theirs.  _ Even though she couldn’t see him, Evie knew he was blushing. She smirked as the woman handed over her new ID before walking away from the front desk with a slight bounce to her step, feeling the sense of achievement one has when they get their lover all flustered.

It was then Venom knew it was on. His mate was all talk when it was only him listening, but Evie was bound to get flustered when the reporters eventually arrived and asked if she was involved with him. And he felt it was now his sacred mission to make her blush on television. Oh, she wouldn’t even see it coming, but it was so on.

* * *

The moment Evie left the tent she was met with a dozen reporters and photographers all clambering for her attention.

“Ms. Brooke, Ms. Brooke over here, look this way!”

“Care to comment on your relationship to the Lethal Predator?”

“Evie Brooke, are you intimately involved with the being known as Venom?!”

“Everyone, please!” Evie called out. “One at a time. You there,” she pointed to a familiar face in the crowd belonging to a local reporter she once met, “what’s your question?” 

“Ms. Brooke, are you aware of the rumors pertaining to you and the city’s Lethal Predator?”

“The rumors suggesting I’m his girlfriend?” Evie smirked shamelessly, “Yes, I’ve quite recently become very familiar with them. It’s not every day you wake up five years in the future and find out you’ve become the subject of conspiracy websites.”

“Your livestream of the Blip shows Venom arriving on the scene briefly before you say ‘Ven, I lo-’. What was that final word?

“There was a lot going on, but I was probably trying to say ‘lost’ since I had just lost my phone.” That earned her a few chuckles in the crowd.

Another reporter spoke up, “Do you confirm or deny your relationship with Venom?”

“I’ll confirm that I  _ know _ him. I met the individual when investigating the Life Foundation, and a few times after in the city.” “ She shrugged, “Due to my line of work, it hasn’t been unusual for us to bump into each other.” 

“Are you in a romantic relationship with the Lethal Predator?” The crowd awaited her defining answer with baited breath.

“No,” she lied. “I am not intimately involved with him.”

**_That’s not what you said last night._ ** Venom materialized a possessive tendril around her hips, unseen by the crowd, and gently squeezed.  **_I remember you saying a lot of yes’s._ **

Evie tried not to blush as she mentally pushed him away.  _ Ven, not now.  _

“H-however,” she stammered, thrown off by her lover’s interruption, “I  _ am _ in a prior relationship at the moment with someone who also blipped.” 

**_A prior relationship, should I be jealous?_ ** Winding a couple tendrils across her shoulders, he slowly trailed them down her back seductively. 

Evie did her best to ignore both him and the sparks gathering in her belly as more reporters came forward.

“What are your personal feelings regarding Venom?”

**_Hmm, now that’s an_ ** **interesting** **_question._ ** His tendrils were reaching her hips again and found their way under her waistband. Evie was beginning to sweat from the conflicting sensations. This was certainly the first time she’d been felt up by her lover in such a public setting.  **_I’d love to hear the answer from those sweet lips of yours._ ** He quickly squeezed her rear to emphasize his statement.

Evie jumped slightly at the contact and couldn't hide the blush spreading across her face. She shot a mental glare through their bond, causing him to dematerialize from outside her body.  _ Fine, you want to play with fire? Then fire you’ll get. _

“Well,” she cleared her throat before putting on one of her most dazzling smiles for the cameras. “ _ Personally _ , I think he’s the hottest piece of ass that’s ever graced this fucking city and if my current relationship falls through, I know who I’m calling next.” The photographers went crazy at that, taking key shots no doubt for front page tabloids labeling her as the poster child of Venom’s horde of fangirls. She made a mental note to pick one up to frame if she found a copy.

_ How’s that for an answer, babe?  _ she asked smugly.  _ Was it “sweet” enough for you?  _

Venom remained silent, a sharp contrast against the noise of frenzied reporters. Evie assumed his lack of a response meant she had won their game. However, Venom had barely even registered what she just said, he was busy focusing on a figure atop a nearby building observing the scene below. The sun glinting off the figure’s attire had caught Venom’s attention. Somehow, his stance looked oddly familiar.

As is sensing Venom’s invisible gaze, the figure abruptly turned to leave in the opposite direction.

**_Evie, we need to leave now. Find an alley for me to transform in._ **

_ Babe, what’s wrong?  _ Knowing she had basically ended their impromptu press conference, Evie waved the reporters away.  _ You sound alarmed. _

He took control of her legs to steer them away from the lingering reporters before she even had a chance to.  **_Stay calm, but keep walking._ ** Maneuvering Evie far enough away from the crowd to be out of sight, Venom quickly sensed the area for people before ducking into a nearby alley.

Evie knew Venom only acted like this when danger was near. “Ok, now you have to talk to me. What’s going on?” Venom transformed around her and stood to his full height, “ **I think we’re about to meet someone from my past.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 probably won't come out for a while. Quarantine life has been tough the past couple weeks and I haven't been able to write anything besides editing what I already finished. Hoping to get back into it this or next week though, especially since a certain Kree makes his first appearance next chapter. ◕‿↼


	7. Author's Update: Fic rewrite coming

Sorry, this in't an actual chapter update. I have decided to rewrite this fic with Venom/Eddie instead of using my genderbend character (Evie). This means sometime in the next week or two I'm going to delete Vevie's Spawn in favor of uploading basically the same fic with rewrites to better fit the story. 

This new fic won't feature the First Host arc characters or the pregnancy I had planned. I'll save that for Evie/Venom in a different rewrite of the space pregnancy arc I've been writing off and on.

The rewrite to this fic will revolve around Symbrock during and after the Blip from Infinity War/Endgame instead of adding in the First Host inspiration. Thought to give a heads up for anyone who likes this fic ;)

\- MidnightSkydancer


End file.
